Sakon
|-|Sakon= |-|Curse Mark 2= |-|Ukon= Summary Sakon (左近, Sakon) and his older brother Ukon (右近, Ukon) were twin brothers from Otogakure and the apparent leaders of the Sound Four. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 8-A | Low 7-C Name: Sakon Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human, Ninja, The apparent leaders of the Sound Four. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Hearing, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Summoning (Can summon Rashōmon), Forcefield Creation (Can create chakra barriers with the rest of the Sound Four), Sealing (Can seal chakra and people into objects with the rest of the other Sound 4), Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Biological Manipulation with Parasite Demon Demolition Technique, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Non-Physical Interaction (with barrier creation and sealing) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Able to easily defeated Base Sasuke from Sasuke Retrieval) | Multi-City Block level+ (Stronger than before) | Small Town level+ (The Second Stage of the Curse Mark was stated to increase the user's power by ten times. Stronger than CM2 Jirobo) Speed: High Hypersonic (Able to keep up with Sasuke in a fight) | High Hypersonic (Faster than before) | High Hypersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class 10 | Class G Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+ | Small Town Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Stronger than Kiba) | Multi-City Block level+ (More durable than before) | Small Town level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools Intelligence: Above average, was apparent leaders of the Sound Four. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kekkei Genkai Connecting Punches:' Sakon using his kekkei genkai to enhance his physical attacks. With their kekkei genkai, Sakon and Ukon are able to merge and separate with each other at will. Ukon generally used this ability to remain within Sakon's body where he could bring out some of his body parts to aid Sakon in battle. This made him a highly dangerous opponent in hand-to-hand combat, as in addition to defending Sakon's blind-spots, he allowed Sakon to perform three armed punches and three legged kicks. Even if the enemy could block the first strike, the other two would blindside him. *'Parasite Demon Demolition Technique:' Ukon can only perform this technique after activating his cursed seal's second level. Using his chakra, he disassembles his body on a cellular and proteinic level so that he can enter a target's body. He then starts reforming himself, taking over certain parts of their body and gradually corroding the parts he hasn't entered yet. Ultimately, the target dies, achieving this technique's primary purpose: assassination. *'Summoning Technique:' When separated from each other, Sakon and Ukon could perform Summoning: Rashōmon by standing at a certain distance away from each other. *'Fūinjutsu:' Like the rest of Sound Four, they were also skilled in sealing techniques, as Sakon kept a giant scroll to summon out items or when he summoned a kunai he fought Genma Shiranui with a slight movement of his hand, hinting that he might have seals under his clothes. He also used the Dark Sealing Method as an additional seal to keep Sasuke confined in the box while he was adapting to his Cursed Seal of Heaven. *'Cooperation Ninjutsu:' Despite the volatile relationship between the members of the Sound Four, they were well-versed in a series of Cooperation Ninjutsu. They could use the Combination Transformation in order to pose as Orochimaru's bodyguards while also concealing their numbers. During the battle between the Third Hokage and Orochimaru, they could produce the Four Violet Flames Formation in order to prevent anyone from entering or leaving the confines of the barrier. When carrying Sasuke to Orochimaru, they used another technique, a barrier called the Four Black Fogs Formation which traps the target in a temporary death state in order to allow him to adapt to the cursed seal and make for easier transportation. Key: Base | Curse Mark (Stage 1) | Curse Mark (Stage 2) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ninjas Category:Chi Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users